Since We Were Kids
by AusllyIsLife3
Summary: Austin and Ally have known eachother since they were 5, when Austin moved next-door to Ally. Instantly they become best friends.. 12 Years later theyre still best friends.. What happens when they realise they have feelings for eachother? AUSLLY. One shot :)


**Awww little Auslly3c: Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

5 year old Ally scribbled away in her notebook. She wrote all about the new family in the neighborhood. Suddenly, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked to her left side and saw a little boy, most likely her age or 6. "Hi." Ally whispered. She had stayed up late to write. The little boy waved and started to walk away, but Ally got up and ran to him. "Wait! I'm Ally Dawson." She stuck out her hand. The little boy had blonde hair, parted on the left side, and big hazel eyes. "Austin moon." He whispered, and shook her hand. Their little fingers intertwined. "I'm new in the neighborhood. My mommy and daddy have a new matress store here." He said. "What were you writing in your book Ally?" He asked. "It's a secret. This is my diary." She said, hugging it. He smiled. "Wanna be best friends?" He asked. Ally nodded. They may have just met, but they hugged anyway. Austin had never interacted with a girl before, so he hung onto her for dear life.  
The next day, Ally ran into her kitchen. She had on a pink t-shirt with a flower on it, and a polka dotted skirt. "I'm going to go outside, to hang out with my best friend mommy." Ally said. Penny turned around and smiled. "You look adorable. Have fun sweetie." She kissed the top of Ally's head. Austin sat down on the green grass, and waited for Ally. She soon came outside, and sat in front of him. "Hello best friend." She smiled. "Hey best friend Ally! What do you wanna do?" He asked. Ally laid down, examining the sky. "This! Let's look at the clouds. I do this with my mommy and daddy all the time." She whispered, it set the mood. Austin did the same as she did, and looked up. As they were shouting out what they saw, their hands fell on top of eachothers. Ally blushed, not even knowing what blushing is. Austin smiled, but didn't let her see it, especially since he didn't know why he was smiling. Penny looked out the window and called for Lester. He came downstairs, and looked at his daughter laying next to her new best friend. "I can't believe she has a best friend. She's never had one!" Penny exclaimed. "They are going to be INSEPERABLE!" Her father stated. They would just have to wait for the future...

* * *

_12 Years Later_

Ally closed her locker door, and Austin stood behind it. She jumped a little, and he put his arm around her. "You're so easy!" He exclaimed, laughing. Ally forced a smile, because he was her best friend. She wanted him to think she thought it was actually funny. "Hey bffl." She smiled. "Sup bffl?" He questioned. "I have history, and so do you. Hey, can you come over later? My mom and dad are going on a date, and I do NOT want to be alone." She begged. He didn't even have to think. "Yea. You know I wouldn't leave ya hanging bffl." He told her. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You are the best best friend ever! What would I do without you?" She asked, closing her eyes. When she opened them, a pencil flew at her. Austin caught it and smashed it on the floor. "Probably die." He laughed. See, this is why he was her best friend. He protected her, from things she never saw coming. Literaly.

Austin opened the door for her, and she stepped inside. "How cray cray was Mrs. Shaw today?!" Austin asked, closing her front door. "Totally! She gave us an oral quiz that topped all of them!" She yelled. She looked around, making sure her parents were gone. Austin ran into her kitchen and grabbed (as usual) a box of pancakes. He thew them in the toaster. (he doesn't want to use the stove like a normal human). As they heated up, Austin threw Ally on the couch and tickled her. They did this all the time, parents or no parents. When he heard them come up from the toaster, he got up. They were both breathing heavily. "You suck moon!" She yelled, hitting him with a pillow. "It's my job to bother you, as your best friend Ally. You should know that by now, we've been inseperable for 12 years." He said, messing up her hair. He put the pancakes on a plate, and sat next to her. She grabbed one, and he didn't mind at all. Ally placed her head on his shoulder. "I remember when we first met. You were spying on me." She reminisced. "I was spying on you, because I found it interesting, how you stayed up so late to write in your diary. I was just flat out open with you. I just asked you to be my bestie, and we've never been apart." He said. Ally nodded. They both went to grab a pancake, and their hands touched. Austin felt the same feeling he felt when their hands touched the first time they met. Ally blushed again. They were older now, and they could date if they wanted too. Austin leaned in, and so did Ally. Suddenly, there was nothing to stop them. So, their lips connected. They never felt such sparks...

* * *

Ally pulled away quickly, and jumped back. "I can't believe we just kissed." Austin looked hurt. "Sorry. I didn't know if we kissed it would be a burden Ally." He said, looking at her. Ally put her hands on his. "No, thats not what I meant Austin. I just don't want to mess up our friendship, because it is so amazing what we have." Ally explained. Austin nodded. "I get it." He choked out. Ally shook her head, "Let's just forget about it. Let's watch a movie." Ally said, standing up and putting in a disc she found on the side of the coffee table. A boy and a girl leaned in and kissed on the screen. The movie was in the middle. Her parents must had been watching it. Ally felt suddenly guilty, when the girl pulled away and said basically what she said. Ally looked at the boy's face, seeing the pain. Thats what Austin must have looked like. She turned to him, but he was already looking at her. "Is that what you felt like?" She asked, looking guilty. Austin nodded. "I'm so sorry." She choked. Austin placed his hand on her cheeks, and pulled her into a kiss. Ally put her head on his shoulder and curled into a ball. Her parents came in at that moment. "Hello! We're home!" Her mother sang. Her father looked at their position, seeing as they were in their own little world. They didn't respond, they were too busy drowning in each others eyes. "They must have kissed." Her mother whispered. "No chizz Sherlock." Her father whispered, sarcasm in his voice. They tip toed upstairs, letting Austin and Ally remain in their own little bubble.

* * *

The next day, Austin held Ally's hand as they walked up to Trish's door step. She opened her front door, wearing a cheetah print t-shirt and black leather jeans. "Hey! Whats new... you guys are holding hands.. YOU GUYS ARE DATING!" Trish squealed. Austin laughed and gave Ally a peck on the lips. "Yep." Thats all they said. "I knew this would happen one day! Yay! Come in, come in!" She exclaimed. Trish watched as they didn't let go of each others hands. She had a feeling they wouldn't let go for a very long time...

* * *

**So there you have it! Another story. Seriously; ive found about 20 stories in my files; so im gonna be a good person and share them with you...xxx**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
